The present invention relates generally to footwear having a facilitated lacing system, and more particularly to the application of the lacing system in a desired crisscrossing pattern to a boot or sneaker in which the attributes of an elastic shoelace are used to advantage.
The elastic construction material of the shoelace is useful primarily so that when in a crisscross pattern, the user can widen the shoe front opening manually and the elastic will give accordingly. Elasticity also closes the opening after replacing the shoe on the foot.
The utilitarian contribution of a shoelace of an elastic construction material is well documented in the prior art, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,640,785 issued to Sinisa Egelja for xe2x80x9cResilient Loops and Mating Hooks For Securing Footwear To A Footxe2x80x9d on Jun. 24, 1997. This patent discloses the use of plural hooks or studs, either permanently or replaceable located along the edges of the shoe front flaps. Cooperating with the studs are plural closed loops of elastomeric construction material in which the free ends of the loops are adapted to be secured to a cooperating stud(s) and the opposite loop ends are, as provided in the an OEM condition, permanently attached to the upper.
It can be assumed that individual closed loops rather than a more preferred crisscrossing pattern in the deployment of the shoelace was used because of the difficulty of doing so using an elastic shoelace. This is a consequence in a crisscrossing lace pattern of length portions of the shoelace being trapped beneath the front flaps and the tongue and thusly held by friction and gripping forces against movement which is required in response to a user pulling up on the shoelace during the lacing closed of the front opening of the boot or sneaker. The closed elastic loops of the ""785 patent retains the benefits of elasticity in the shoelace, but at the expense of foregoing the use of a crisscrossing lace pattern and its contribution to greater comfort.
Broadly, it is an object to provide an elastic shoelace deployed in a crisscrossing pattern overcoming the foregoing and other shortcomings of the prior art.
More particularly, it is an object to achieve the deployment without friction and like forces inhibiting desired movement of the shoelace in the lacing-up procedure, all as will be better understood as the description proceeds.
The description of the invention which follows, together with the accompanying drawings should not be construed as limiting the invention to the example shown and described, because those skilled in the art to which this invention appertains will be able to devise other forms thereof within the ambit of the appended claims.